


Fuck Me  Master

by ZiamSexBed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Riding, Sex Toys, Slaves, Smut, Top Zayn, Virgin Niall, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamSexBed/pseuds/ZiamSexBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was one of the wealthiest men around the world he didn't have to work he had money which can satisfy his needs but still go to his several companies to check up on his work .. Zayn has fucked everyone in his companies he loves fucking people either if they were girls or boys even though he's Gay but he has fucked girls who worshiped his cock Zayn likes it more with boys<br/>Zayn got himself two pleasure pets<br/>Will he get more ??</p><p> </p><p>i was planning on doing this a normal fanfic and to be a Zinourry one .. Now this will be a one shot if you like it please tell me to do it a  normal fanfic<br/>enjoy :)<br/>warning: if you don't like smut and the master and slave thingy don't read this i have warned you !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex and talk

Zayn was one of the wealthiest men around the world he didn't have to work he had money which can satisfy his needs but still go to his several companies to check up on his work .. Zayn had fucked everyone in his companies he loves fucking people either if they were were girls or boys even though he's Gay but he has fucked girls who worshiped his cock Zayn likes it more with boys ..he loves treating them like sluts and hear them begging for his cock before fucking them .. he can't help it he's a Sexaholic he sleeps around with everyone they basically drool over him over how sexy he is begging to get fucked so why would zayn turn the offer ??  
Zayn could pay dibs if he found someone he wanted to fuck so badly .. he doesn't care about the number he just wants a pleasurable fuck after he had finished with them he would throw afew pounds at them before kicking them out of his house ( palace )  
Zayn went to an Auction not a normal one this Auction was selling pleasure pets that's where he got harry  
the boy was a cock slut just want to get fucked hard right in the ass  
Zayn love the noises that come out of harry's mouth during sex he's just a slut he wants this as much as zayn do he always begged for Zayn's cock to fuck him hard and deep Zayn always teased the boy at first then he will fuck him hard and deep  
After a while Zayn got bored of harry but of course he's not gona return him he likes the boy it's just he needs someone else to fuck he went back to the Auction There was a boy with a tan skin and feathry brown hair along with crystal blue eyes .. the boy was only wearing a tight briefs i think the people who set these Auctions made every 'slave' who's about to get sold to wear nothing but a tight briefs to seduce to buyers into him and end up buying him .. smart idea cause that what happened with zayn i can see the bulge in his briefs My dick twitched in my pants Damn .. i was hard cause of that fuckable boy .. his name was louis after signing afew papers and handing them the money finally i was done Louis was my new Pleasure pet .. the car ride was silent .. when they arrived to the palace Zayn opened the front door walking a head of louis .. when louis was in there two he slammed the door shut he pinned the boy to the wall and fucked him hard .. He was so tight so good .. he introduced Louis to harry telling him he will stay with harry and the place rules  
Zayn place was huge filled with rooms and stuff he even have a sex room where they is a huge king-sized bed and a strip pole in the middle of the room the walls was filled with posters of his favorite porn stars the Naked ones the besides table of the bed filled with flavorful lubrication and lots of condoms and there's a huge drawer of sex toys  
he never let anyone here .. he's waiting for the right one to have sex with him here .. it's been nearly a month since he brought louis .. Zayn treated his pets in a good way he never hit them or anything he would let them do anything they went as long as they stick to the rules ..  
he went to each of his companies to check on the work .. After he finished it was already late on the drive home all he could think about was tying harry to the bed and bound into him hard .. he parked his car and went out to the front door when he Unlocked the door .. the house was awfully quiet but there's a few muffled sounds in the background he walked further in house stopping to where the sounds coming from he was outside of his slaves room he pushed the door open Only to see Louis fucking Harry .. When louis saw him he quickly slipped out of harry  
as harry whined like the whiney bitch he is .. " What the fuck are you two doing ?? " 

" ..umm Sorry master We- " louis had been cut off 

" Shut up Whore !! you still want to speak you two are my pleasure pets I am the Only one who Can Fuck you .. your not Allowed to touch each other unless i said so you sluts .. Are you listening " Zayn said or half yelled getting impatient with these two .

" Listen up Filthy Whores .. i want you two in my room i was gona say naked but you already are on your hands and knees i swear to god if you tried to touch each other i'll rip your heads off Am i clear " without waiting for their response i walked away to my sex room I picked a whip with two cock rings and a huge dildo and two vibratours last but not least a bottle of peach flavour lube oh this is gona be fun .. i went back to my room to see them on their hands and knees their asses lifted up in the air Zayn stripped his clothes off walking to them he jumped on the bed sitting right behind their asses to get a good view and better access

" So You two decided to be filthy whores and fuck each other behind my back huh sluts ?? " Zayn said when he didn't get any response he took the whip slapping their asses with it 

" ANSWER ME SLUTS " Zayn yelled and slapped them again 

" Y-yess Master " louis said in a shaky voice 

" yes master " harry replied like the whip didn't affect him that caused him another slap harry loves the pain he's a slut he's used to it 

" You won't ever touch each other unless i said so or nothing good gona happen Got it ? " Zayn said in a warning tone 

they both replied with a ' yes ' zayn smiled 

" Now to your punishment for being filthy sluts Oh why would i say it .. i prefer you to feel it " zayn said slapping their asses once and twice and more till he decided it was enough their ass cheeks were a bright red colour he rubbed them a little .

Zayn got closer to them and grabbed their cocks slipping to cock rings on .. when they felt the metal hit their cocks they whimpered " we're sorry master please not the cock ring " 

" Shut it whores you deserve it " zayn said 

" sluts don't get any prep "

he grabbed the dildo shoving it in louis's ass the boy cried in pain but zayn think he deserve it he's not gona stop 

he leaned closer to harry's ass and start licking and fucking him with his tongue Harry was in heaven Zayn's tongue working in his like a pro his moans getting louder and louder by now louis was moaning loudly Zayn knew the boys were close he pulled his face out of harry's ass and pulled the dildo aswell of louis's ass .. the boys whimpered at the lost of contact .. zayn reached behined him to the vibratores .. he slipped the two in the boy's asses and grabbed the controller 

" turn around sluts " Zayn commanded 

they did as they were told Zayn sat in the middle of the bed leaning at the head of the bed grabbing his length giving him afew pumps 

" you two gona take turns of sucking me off and harry's gona finger me got it " zayn Commanded them 

they nodded and came closer to Zayn's legs Zayn threw the bottle of lube to harry and spread his legs he was fast to catch it .. louis started with the kitten licks to tip Zayn moaned at the feeling he started licking the right side of zayn's cock While harry coated his middle finger with lube before slidding it into Zayn and licking the Other side of zayn's cock " Ahhh ... Fuck yeah " Zayn moaned cause the feeling and the two boys licking his cock and fingering him and giving him innocent looks All that was overwhelming to Zayn

harry started scissoring his fingers while Louis deepthroating Zayn .. Zayn pushed louis's face further into his cock if that even possible harry added another finger Zayn took the controller and put it on the highest one Louis moaned sending vibrates to zayn's cock .. while harry moaned loudly adding another one .. louis pulled out of zayn giving the cock to harry , harry start sucking zayn hard and deep deepthrosting him " Fuckk harry yeahh ohh ... " harry pulled zayn's cock out of his mouth going back to fingering Zayn and moaning at the feeling of the vibrater hitting the bundle of nerves that send harry to cloud 9 louis took the cock back to his mouth and kept on sucking hard and moaning around him Zayn was on the edge without warning he cummed in Louis mouth louis was surprised zayn never came in his mouth he'd either come in his face or arse 

" swallow Slut " zayn said 

louis swallow the white creamy substance it tasted good zayn moaned louder as harry added the fourth finger moaning aswell zayn was putting the controller in the lowest to the highest 

Zayn pulled harry's fingers out of him " Slut come and ride me " he motioned to harry to come closer harry went closer  
" b-butt M-masttter thee vibratuorrr Ohhh " 

" i'm gona fuck you with the vibratour now come and sit on me cock slut " zayn said 

harry lifted his ass and crouched down on His master cock moaning Zayn started to suck harshly on his neck creating a love bite claiming the boy his cause he's his pet he can do whatever he wants to him .. Louis was moaning louder everytime the vibratour hit his sweet spot he was on the other side of the bed Zayn thrusted harder pushing the vibrator deeper making harry moan louder .. " M-mastter I-i'm- G-gona cummm Ahh " harry said between his moans

" Oh no your not get off me " zayn said pushing harry off him 

" louis come it's your turn " zayn motioned for louis to come he came closer and sat on zayn's cock and moaned as zayn started thrusthing harder while sucking on his neck 

harry was taken louis place on the bed .. he really need to come his balls feels heavy .. fuck that stupid cock ring  
he watched louis bounching on zayn's cock making both of them moan as he said he's close Zayn pushed him off as he did with harry 

" so boys Who wants to cum ?? " zayn asked 

" please master " they both pleaded 

" umm !! let me think about it Harry come and suck me off while i am thinking " zayn pretended to be thinking while harry took him into his mouth swirling his tongue across his shaft and sucking harder that Zayn's pubes was hitting harry's face ..Zayn pushed his fingers into harry's curls pulling him deeper Harry gagged a little so zayn loosened his grip on harry's curls When zayn was close he managed to say between moans " come here louis " louis came closer to them zayn took his and harry's cock rings off harry and louis instantly cummed on their stomach and chest while zayn cummed into harry's mouth with a curse word of course 

zayn slipped his length out of Harry's mouth after he licked it clean pulling the vibratours out of their asses he lay on his bed tossing the cock rings and rest of the stuff on his beside table 

harry and louis tried to get up ( they knew if they didn't get out of the room zayn would be angry ) but failed

zayn noticed them and said something he'd never thought of saying it " stay you don't need to go .. Harry your on my right side and louis on thr other " zayn said his voice filled with tiredness 

the boys gawked at zayn is he for real ?? Zayn chuckled Holy shit did he ? Oh god 

" come before i change my mind " zayn warned as he went under the duvet the boys jumped into the bed and tucked themselves under the duvet on each side of zayn . 

" Zayn can i tell you something ?? " when harry realised what did he just called his master he covered his mouth quickly " OMG I'm so sorry master i didn't mean it .. please don't hit me " harry covered his face his eyes starting to water .. Zayn was confused why would harry think he's gona hit him ?? yes maybe zayn had hit them with the whip but that's was for sex he may be a sexaholic and having two slaves but that doesn't mean he's gona hit them that's so wrong !! 

" Harry come here baby " zayn said softly opening his hands for him harry leaned closer his eyes bloodshot from crying he looked into his eyes

" harry first it's fine that you called me Zayn second What made you think that i would hit you ?? about tonight i used the whip just for sex i would never hit you with it i'm a sexaholic person who loves to have sex that's why i brought you too and i know you enjoy it as much as i do " Zayn stopped to wink at them .. they blushed zayn chuckled " you might be my slaves but you are people too so i can't just hit you i know maybe one of your last owners maight hit you or something but that's wrong i'd never do that . okay Hazza ? " Zayn asked  
Harry's eyes went wide " you you called me Hazza ! my mum and sister used to call me That " harry said before looking at his hands tears started to thrill from his eyes  
" what happened to them ? " zayn asked wiping the boys tears from his face .

" there's people who took me away from them when i was twelve that's when they forced me into this shitty job i lost my virginity to a sick grown man i begged him to stop but he never did they threatened me that if i ran Away or refused to have sex they going to kill my family and some of the clients were really bad they'd hit me and left bruises all over my body or worse they kinda raped me and made me bleed i haven't seen them since after years passed i kinda get used to my job and started to enjoy it or as you'd call me a cock slut it's my job i will always be the slut that getting fucked by various men " i said i haven't noticed that i was crying till zayn wiped the tears away and hugged me tightly

" i'm so sorry hazza i'm sorry if i hurt you , your not a slut baby sorry if i called you that it's just for the Sex you know ! you deserve a better things in life you didn't choose what to do life chose for you the past owners are arseholes for doing that to you .. your amazing and so loud in bed " zayn said .. that made harry laugh and he pressed his lips to zayn , zayn kissed back it was just a soft kiss no tongues or anything , harry pulled back blushing " sorry about that " he apologized looking down  
louis sat beside harry rubbing his back soothingly " i'm sorry to hear that .. i know i only know for a month but your really great we had so much fun together i don't talk about sex master we only tried to do it a couple hours ago but you caught us sorry about that we were playing and watching movies while you were out " louis said  
" Thanks lou " harry said kissing his cheek , louis blushed 

" lou you never told me your story ?? " harry asked

louis looked at his hands and  
sighd " long story short umm Dad was an alcoholic my mum left him along with my sisters she had left a note saying how sorry she's and that's her new husbend doesn't want me to live with them .. dad was always drunk i don't remember the last time he was sober he used to hit me sometimes till the day he ran out of money to by a drink i was asleep in my room he dragged me out of my bed downstairs they were men in black suits he gave my dad money and they took me i was 11 year old " 

" lou baby come here " zayn opened his hands to lou to jump in when he did Zayn hugged him " Aww baby i'm so sorrry .. your dad is a prick your amazing baby and stop calling me 'master' i feel like i'm old besides it's Only hot in sex and you two if you wanted to fuck next time wait for me so we can have a threesome " zayn said then we all burst out into laughter 

" let's cuddle and sleep , shall we ?" zayn asked laying back on the bed 

me and lou nodded and we tucked ourselfes into the duvet snuggling closer to Zayn 

" night Mas- Zayn " lou said smiling sheepishly at zayn 

" night babe " zayn said kissing the top of his head 

Zayn leaned closer to harry's ear " you know when i have sex i never kiss anyone not even on the neck i just go straight to the business but when you kissed me it felt different i like it and i'm sorry if i hurt you again ... " zayn whisppered to harry 

harry looked at zayn before crashing his lips into his  
when they pulled back harry smiled and said " thank you Zayn and i like kissing you too " 

Zayn smiled and pecked his lips " No probs , night babe " 

" night Zayn " harry mumbled closing his eyes driffting to sleep 

they All slept in each other arms


	2. chapter 2 : Ohh Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn decides that he wants a new slave .. So he tells lou and Haz .. Lou was okay with it but Harry thought otherwise and the three end up Having a three-some Sex

 

* * *

 ****The Next Morning .. Zayn woke up before Harry and louis .. He looked down at them lou's head was on Zayn's stomach his hands wrapped around Zayn's waist .. Harry was cuddled closer to zayn's chest his head in the crock of zayn's neck Zayn smiled because he really likes these two it saddened him that they're forced to do this job He untangled himself from them getting out of the bed to the bathroom .. He was already naked so he decided on taking abath instead of a shower to Relax abit .. He filled the tub with water and poured some Vanilla soap the bubblies strated to flow he jumped in throwing his head back relaxing as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles Of course being the sexaholic he is he reached for his dick and strated strocking it .. He gave his length a few tugs before he came undone with a louder moan .. The cum was washed with the water .. zayn washed his hair and body before getting out of the tub he wrapped a white towel around his waist and another one around his head to dry his hair .. He stepped out of the bathroom back to his room he noticed the boys still sleeping .. He slipped on a fresh boxer on and a grey sweat pants with plain white T-shirt .. He dried his hair with the towel before leaving the room downstairs to the kitchen .. He decided to do breakfast for All of them after 20 minutes he was finished he made pancakes .. He placed 3 plates on the table along with 3 glasses .. He want back up to wake them

He entered the bedroom stepping closer to the bed .. He's gona play a trick on them he smirked before searching for the pipe thingy he took it out and pressed on the button of the right side of the pipe .. Loud noises start to flew out of it .. The boys stirred before waking up quickly in a sitting position looking at me with horrid faces , i smirked " what are you doing in my room sluts ?! Who gave you the permission to crash in here ?? " i asked smirking .. They looked at each other before spoking " umm .. Yesterday you kinda were ... I don't know " They looked at each other and looking down at their laps .. I burst out into laughter .. Their heads shot up towards me looking confused as ever " i was joking loves .. You should've seen you faces OMG " i said laughing holding my stomach to stop myself " erm ! Okay " they both said still looking confused .  
I sat on the bed harry on my right and lou on the Other side .. I leaned closer to harry and kissed him .. He kissed me back instantly it was just a short kiss .. I pulled back " morning Hazza " i said looking into his eyes " morning " he mumbled looking at his lap blushing cause my hand was cupping his cheeks Aw he's so cute .. I turned on my other side facing lou i cupped his cheeks and leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips .. Why didn't i kiss lou before ?? His lips is so soft like cotten candy .. He froze at first then kissed me back slowly .. I pulled back smiling at him " morning lou " he looked shocked but smiled " morning Mas- " i gave him a stern look " erm .. Zayn " he continued blushing

"Okay Lazy heads get up .. Go take a shower i'll be at the kitchen meet me there when you finish " i said looking between them

They both nodded bofere getting up to leave the room i slapped their asses .. They jumped and squeaked .before leaving the room to theirs i chuckled and went downstairs to the kitchen

30 minutes later Haz and lou entered the kitchen both wearing sweat pants and T-shirts " hey c'mon sit down let's eat breakfast " i said motioning for them to sit they sat across from me two plates of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice infront of them they looked at me like if they want a permission to eat  
" why are you looking at me ?? The pancakes won't eat itself " i said smirking at their exprissions .. They eyed the food and me back and forth till they gave up and start eating

I finished eating .. I put my plate in the sink .. They doing the same " Thank you Zayn " the pair said smiling at me ..  
I smiled " your welcome " i said before leaving the kitchen heading to the living room i plopped down on the couch the remote in my hand flipping through the chanels .. In the corner of my eye i noticed them standing at the door both looking at me " you can watch TV with me from your spot .. Or you can get comfortable with me on the couch " i said my eyes still on the screen .. Footsteps was approaching me the couch dipped alittle They snuggled closer to me i smiled wrapping my hands around them

Days passed and Zayn was still being nice and caring towards the boys but of course there still was Sex .. Or As Zayn would think an extremly hot sex because they were doing a threesome like lou sucking his dick and harry fucking lou

He was bored sitting in his office doing some papper work .. There's something was bothering him he loves his slaves but he needs a change needs Other one to fuck .. He will go to the Auction and get a new one tomorrow .. He finished his work and left the office on the way home he kept thinking about getting the new slave tomorrow he didn't know why he's worried i mean he can do whatever he like .. Or maybe he was worried about What haz and lou would say ??  
He parked his car and got out he walked to the front door before he even had a chance to open the door , the door flung open reavling harry smiling widely harry pulled Zayn in and slammed the door shut and pinned zayn to the door kissing him hungrily zayn kissed back pulling Harry closer to him .. They pulled back for air .. " i missed you babe " harry said smiling .. I chuckled " i missed you too i like your way in gretting me do it more often " i winked at him he blushed " Where's lou Haz ? " i asked walking further in the house harry beside me  
" oh he's cooking us dinner in the kitchen " he responded still smiling .. He's really cheeky

" dinner is ready " lou shouted from the kitchen

Haz pulled me with him to the kitchen .. The food smells good .. Lou was putting plates on the table .. When he saw me he smiled and ran to me and kissed me i grabbed the counter to hold my balance i smiled thru the kiss and kissed back before he pulled back and said " Hi Zayn " i chuckled " hi babe " i said pecking his lips  
We sat on the kitchen table eating our food .. " um ! Haz lou what would you think if i get another pleasure pet ? " i asked looking between them for an answer

" Are you bored from us ?" harry asked close to tears

" NO Hazza babe i am not it's just you know i wanted a change " i said looking at my plate

" Zayn you know that you can do and get whatever you want you don't have to ask us as long as your happy with it " it was lou this time who spoke smiling at me .. God i wanna suck his face off he's amazing

Haz was still looking at his plate i sighed " Thanks lou " i said he nodded

" Haz can i talk with you ?? " i asked him .. He looked at me and nodded

" lou Do you mind if i talked with him in private ? " i asked lou

" No " he replaid i kissed his cheek " thanks babe " he blushed

" c'mon Haz " i dragged him up to my room and closed the door behind us

I sat on my bed Harry was still standing beside the door  
"Harry come and sit down " i said patting the spot beside me on the bed .. He walked closer and sat beside me he was still looking down i lifted his head so he was facing me i stared into his now blood-shot green eyes " Hazza what's wrong ?? " i said wiping the tears that started to stream down his face

" it's just i'm sorry Zayn i shoulden't have acted like that lou right you can do whatever you want to it's not like i am your boyfriend or anything i just don't wanna go back to the Auction please Zayn your the best Owner I have ever had .. I just don't wanna leave " he finished he was now crying twice harder .. I sighed and wrapped my hands around him , his head was resting on my chest he was holding me like his life depends on me " babe your not gona have to leave .. You gona stay here remember when i got louis i didn't returned you or anything and even if i did get a new slave you'll always be my fav .. Your my first slave babe so don't cry please " i said wiping his tears

" Thank you .. I want you to know that i don't have a problem with you getting new slaves in fact you can get as many as you want that'd be a Great experience for my penis to try " Harry Added smirking at me

" cheeky basterd " i said he laughed loudly .. I chuckled a bit

He leaned closer to my ear and whispperd " Can you fuck me Now Daddy ? I have been waiting the whole day i'm horny help me Daddy " he licked and nippled at my earlobe my dick twitched .. Damn it Harry he's such a slut It was so hot when he called me Daddy

" I want you naked and on your hand and knees when i am back Got it Slut "

He moaned .. He's really a slut i didn't even touch him

I went downstairs to kitchen lou was there cleaning the dishes .. I went and stood behined him my head resting on his shoulder kissing his neck i whisppered in his ear " i wanna fuck You Hard " i licked his ear shell he shivered and turned around to face me i attacked him by pressing my lips to him .. He moaned and pulled me closer . . We pulled out for air he was slightly dizzy from the sudden kiss ..

" i want you Naked and on the bed by the time i get to the room , got it slut " i said

He nodded and start walking out of the kitchen i slapped his bum .. He jumped and ran out up stairs

I went to my sex room and picked up lube and dildos and of course my favourite Cock rings

I went back to the room Only too see Harry and louis snogging nakedly on the bed and harry strocking lou's cock

I made a sound of disapproval and they pulled back to look at me ..

" So you both decided to be a sluts behind my back .. And harry couldn't keep his hands of lou's cock .. Suck a cock-slut aren't we ? " i asked

" Yess Daddy i am a cock slut " harry conected his eyes with me and moaned the words out .. My still coverd dick twitched at the world ' Daddy ' fuck that's so hot .. " Fuck me Daddy with your Monster Dick " harry added

I had enough of it i stripped my clothes Off .. My semi-hard cock slapped my stomach  
I walked to the bed and stood infront of them and said :  
" since Harry decided to be A Slutty Whore Today .. You my little slut will be fucked by two cocks , think you can handle it ? " i leaned closer to harry and grabbed his cock he moaned out slipping the cock ring on i looked at him and he nodded eagerly .

" Good cause you already had no choise .. And sluts Don't to cum , Do they ?? You won't cum till i say so " i grabbed his face and kissed him hard he fell down on the bed me on top of him .. I pulled back saying " lou streach our little slut " he nodded ,

I sucked a mark on Harry's Collarbone .. And punched his nipples .. I started sucking at his nipples flickering my tongue around each one Making them Hard and red  
While lou added his second finger into Harry

" listen slut i will sit on your face and you will eat me out " i commanded him .. He nodded slowly

I switched my position so my ass was in Harry's face .. And my head above Harry's cock .. Louis was infront of me streaching harry .. I snogged his face of while strocking harry's cock .. In the meantime harry was licking my arsehole .. I moaned loudly before taking him in my mouth .. I sucked hard .. He moaned in my ass and started tongue fucking me .. I moaned around him and deepthroated him .. The metal of the cock ring was kinda a bother but i didn't care i kept on sucking him .. He moaned before pushing his tongue deeper

Lou was jerking off while streaching Harry with his whole hand in and out

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach .. So i took harry out of my Mouth .. And pushed myself of him .. He whined " shut it slut we're gona Destroy your pretty little whole " i said

" louis get your hands out of him .. And stop jerking yourself slut " i said looking at his direction .. He nodded  
" come closer " he did as he was told

" you gona do whatever i say , Got it ? " he nodded " you will sit behind and spread your legs .. One leg will be around my waist so your dick will be beside mine and the other you will be tangled it with mine .. Hurry up Bitch and as i told " i commanded him

And he did exactly as i told now his peins was resting beside mine

" Harry come closer you slut and louis coat up our dicks with lube "

Harry scotted closer to us and lou lubed up our cocks .. Harry's Back was facing us as he croushed down slowly on the two cocks .. He let out a whimper .. Then after a while a long throaty moan

" Ahhhh .. Y-yyess " he moaned

" Fuck your so tight even with two cocks fucking you " i moaned and thrusted harder into him

Louis was moaning and sucking a love bite at my neck  
He found my sweet spot i moaned thursting my cock into him

Louis was doing the same .. I felt the familiar knot again and i knew i am gona cum

" Ohhh yesss feels so good to be full with two cocksss Ahhh " harry said between moans

And that send me Over the edge i Cummed undone into him filling him up with my juices .. Harry clenched around us and it was louis time to cum .. He cummed with a scream of Harry's Name

I was panting hard trying to hold my breath sweat dripping from our bodies till harry said : " D-daddy P-please can i C-cum Ohhh "

Oh yeah i forget the cock ring on harry .. His balls seems heavy i quickly slipped it out of him and he shot rops of hot white liquid screaming :

" BEST FUCK EVER "

He was panting , trying to catch his breath he slowly stood up and tried to sit on the bed but failed and fell on the ground

" Hazza , are you Okay ? " i asked

" I'm fine That was the best Sex i've ever had " he said getting up from the floor and sitting on the bed

" Agreed " me and lou said at the same time .. I looked over to him and he blushed

" Can we do that again ?? .. Probably with the New Slave " harry said winking at me

" Oh Fuck yeah babe " i kissed him

I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom when i reached the bathroom door i turned around and said " I'm gona take a shower , wanna join me " i winked at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Hope you liked this chap .. The next one Niall will be in it .. Ready for some Ziall smut ?


	3. New Slave ( Virgin Niall )  !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Gets Niall his new Slave , and also he's a virgin, there's parts for this Ziall smut in the last part enjoy x

The next Morning Zayn left the house early he had a couple of things to do at work Lou and haz were still sleeping They must be tired yesterday Was Really ' hot ' !! I Will Definetly Do Three-somes or Four-somes more Often since he gona get The ' new slave ' Today Zayn smirked to himself

Zayn was in his office doing some boring Papper Work .. he didn't have to come though the secretary would have done it !

there's a thought was stuck in Zayn's head Why did he care so much about what Harry and louis would think of gettin' a new slave ? why would he ask them in the first place ?? they're just his slaves , aren't they ?? He shouldn't have asked them , he should have brought the slave already !

Zayn is Confused .. Maybe Zayn cared about his slaves because he was lonely !! he was his parents Only child his perents were always spoilng him with toys and stuff thinking that this way he won't feel alone when they were at meetings and business trips .. until the day they passed away in a car accident

he snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated he took it out to see the he got a text from his ' friend ' John

" The Auction is about to start where are you ? " _John

Zayn stood up Gathered his stuff and left the office

" I'll be there shortly " _Zayn

Zayn sent him a text back and drove to the Auction

20 minutes later Zayn was there The Auction was still the same horny rich people were gathering around the stage that will show the young-Sexy slaves that Will be bought eventually

he took a seat beside John " Hey Man " john greeted

" Hey Jay , what's up ? "

" Well i got bored from my slave so i am getting a new one " John smiled eyes glued to the stage

before Zayn could replay the voice of the manager of the Auction cut him Off

" Hello ladies and gentelmen Welcome to the Slaves Auction as you know this is not a normal Auction This one sells ' pleasurable pets or slaves as you wanna call them you know the thrill .. so let's start shall we ? "

the Auction started and Slave after slave was been sold .. even John got one himself .. people started to leave i was gona leave too til a blondie got my eye .. he got on stage heads down wearing a silk rope The Man start speaking " This is Niall , he's 19 year Old he's New here, Let's start on 100,00£ pounds Who put more ? " the man asked  
Niall lifted his head up shrugged his silk rope off .. my Jaw literally dropped he was fucking beautiful his eyes are crystal blue .. he was wearing tight briefs looking sexier as ever .. Oh i am so gona get him  
"500,000£ pounds " i raised my hand

we waited for anyone to speak but no one did

" Sold to the man the back " the man knocked the hammer on the table

i went back stage to get him .. he was wearing his silk rope back standing beside the manager .. i gave the man his money and took hold of Niall's hand ..

we were currently on the drive back home ,Niall didn't spoke a word he was just looking out the window

" Niall , why are you so quiet ? " zayn asked

" I-i D-don't K-know " Niall stuttered out

zayn sighed and placed his hand on niall's thigh .. niall flinched

" Niall , it's Okay i am not gona hurt you " Zayn said softly  
they looked into each others eyes for a minute

he's an ' Animal ' in Bed .. but he does care about his slaves

Zayn eyes went back on the road .. Niall took the chance to stare at Zayn's features Zayn was Beautiful with his Golden eyes and raven black hair Niall so Wants to touch it  
.. maybe he Will When they .. you know .. have sex ?!

he looked down blushing at his own thought

"We're here " Zayn announced as the Gates of the mansion Opened

Niall's eyes Widened cause Shit Zayn lives here by himself !! he must be really wealthy !

Zayn parked the car and looked at niall " Niall you'll meet my two Other slaves Don't worry their Nice " Zayn said waiting for a reaction from Niall .. Niall nodded his head " C'mon " he pulled Niall out the Car with him

Zayn opened the front door letting Niall in " Haz lou i am home " he yelled

less than a second two younger males were rushing down the stairs towards them

" Zaynie I Missed you " the one with the curly hair and green eyes said and kissed zayn

" hey babe i missed you too " zayn smiled at the curly haird one

as the curly-haired one pulled away the Other male with feathery brown hair and piercing blue jumped on Zayn and kissed him " Hi Zayn " he said as he pulled away .. Zayn smiled at him " Hi Babe "

Niall was confused to the way they acted towards zayn like they're his boyfriends or something .. as he heard from a boy he met when he first arrived to the Auction his name was Justin that the slaves should obey their Masters and do whatever they've been told or else they might get hurt and their Masters Won't ever show affection towards them they basically treat them like some sort of a low life slut or a toy for pleasure .. but what he saw with Zayn and the two males was different .. maybe he will be like that one day

" Harry louis .. Meet Niall Horan " Zayn said smiling at Niall

" Hi " Niall said awkwardly

The two males approached Niall .. Niall froze What if they hit him ?!

" Hi i am louis and this is Harry " he pointed to the Other male " hi " harry said smiling

Zayn came closer to his slaves Niall was still wearing his silk rope it was open alittle from the front Zayn bit his lip cause Fuck Niall is hot .. he so wants to push him to the wall and fuck him hard .. but he doesn't want to scare him off

"So Niall .. Harry and louis will show you Where you gona stay i assume you don't have your clothes with ya .. " i stopped and looked at him .. he nodded his head and blushed he's cute " it's Okay we'll go shopping tomorrow You can borrow clothes from harry or louis " i finished and motioned to the boys to take him

i went to the kitchen to grap a glass of water .. i gulped the water down my throat and put the glass on the table

i felt warm hands wrapping themself around my waist and head placed on my shoulder his curls tickled my neck " Harry " i hissed

" Babe he's cute .. can't wait to feel how tight he is " harry was now kissing my neck and smirking

i pulled him off and pushed him to the wall " Oh No your not doing that before me " i smirked at him

" Whatever i will fuck him eventually " he scoffed

i leaned in and kissed him .. he kissed back almost instantly .. he pulled me closer i grinded my hips our erections were touching .. i moaned into the kiss

" Fuck me Zayn " harry moaned

he crashed his lips into me .. i licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth sliding my tongue into his mouth i dragged him upstairs

i pushed him on the bed hovering over him " what do you want me to do Harry ? " i asked

" I want you to fuck me please " he said licking his lips

i sucked on his neck leaving love bites everywhere " Now i know you can do better than that .. Beg Me like the needy slut you are " i said

" Please Master Fuck me hard i am your slut ... Fuck me please Maste- " i kissed him  
God he hasn't called me ' Master ' in a long time .. my dick start aching painfully in my skiny jeans

i ripped our clothes Off .. so now we were both Naked " Suck me Off Slut " i said pumping my dick

he nodded eagerly sitting in between my legs .. he licked his lips .. (why does he keep doing that ?? ) and took me in his mouth sucking me hard and deep

" G-god .. H-harry " i moaned tugging on his hair

i felt my stomach knot so i pulled his mouth off " lay on your back " he got on the bed and lied down

i opened the drawer and took the lube out i was about to take a Condom but Harry stopped me " No Condom Zayn i wanna feel you " i nodded and pecked his lips

i spread his legs , his pink hole on display for me " So loose , huh ? what did you do harry ?? did louis Fuck you ?? because if he did i swea- " " No i fingered myself for you " he said

i coated my dick in lube and got a hold of Harry's hips i pushed my cock in Quickly  
" ZAYN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes i'll fix them read part two for Zarry smut !!


	4. New Slave ( Virgin Niall )  2 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry Ziall smut was supposed to be in this one but it won't sorry zarry smut in this one here's Part two of New Slave ( Virgin Niall ) ! part Three will have everything :)

" ZAYN " He Screamed grabbing the sheets 

i thursted in and out faster his moans got louder 

" F-fuckk i'm cummm Ohhh " harry moaned and reached for his dick .. i slapped his hands away and strocked his dick fast .. he came hard on my hand and his stomach with a cry of my name 

i followed behined and realesed into him filling him up with my cum 

i collasped on top him we both were panting hard 

" Harry do you smell something odd ? " i asked 

" Oh you mean the smell of sex and sweat " he answerd raising his eyebrows 

i rolled my eyes" No you idiot i mean like a smoke " 

he thought for a moment before saying " Oh Fuck i forgot the chicken in the Oven " Harry got up quickly to leave the rome 

" Harry wait ! you're naked " i said 

i throw a rope and his boxer to cover himself " here " 

he put them on and went downstairs to the kitchen .. i got up pulling my boxers on and sweat pants .. i didn't bother putting a shirt on 

i followed harry downstairs .. i entered the kitchen Where Harry and louis and niall were standing ... louis put the burnt chicken in the pin  
" Someone forgot the chicken in the Oven cause he was busy " he wiggled his eyebrows on harry , harry blushed and got out of the kitchen

Niall was staring on Zayn's bare chest .. Fuck zayn is hot Niall thought .. His hair was messy .. Obviosly a sex hair niall bit his lip he so want to have sex with Zayn .. he's fucking sex on legs 

" Since that chicken is burnt .. let's Order pizza yeah " Zayn said scrathing the back of his neck awkwardly cause he noticed Niall stares at him and the way he bit his lips .. Damn 

They Orderd pizza and watched a movie All together .. Niall was getting Comfortable with them .. they treating him nicely and louis is funny he kept cracking jokes and he gave niall some of his clothes Harry is cheeky he keep on smiling he is fun to talk to  
and of course there's Zayn they didn't talk much but Niall likes Zayn he's pretty sexy niall gotta admit 

after the movie finished they went to sleep niall in louis and Harry's room and zayn in his room 

" lou Can i ask you something ?? " niall said as they were in the room 

" Sure Ni " lou answerd sweetly turning his head to look at Niall 

" Why Zayn is nice to you ?? why doesn't he act like he should i mean we are his slaves as i heard Slaves get treating differently and some of them get hurt sometimes ! " niall said confusedly 

" look Niall Zayn is different than the Others yes we are his slaves but he doesn't treart us like ones he's nice and do care about us " louis said 

" plus i think the Only reason he got us because he's lonely i mean when he first got me he was living alone no boyfriend or anything plus he's pretty sexy and very Wild in bed " it was harry this time as he said the last part he winked at me 

i blushed 

" Don't worry niall you'll like Zayn just act normally .. you don't need to be scared of him " lou said as he closed his eyes driffting to sleep 

Harry and louis were sleeping Niall couldn't though he was thinking about what they said to him .. maybe he should go to Zayn and ask him if he wants to have sex with him .. i mean that's his job he's pleasure slave , isn't he ??

he got up quietly and left the room .. he still don't know much about the house so he walked down the hall .. there were a master bedroom at the end he asummed it to be Zayn's bedroom he hesitates before knocking " umm Za- i mean Master " 

he heard a footsteps come closer to the door the door swung opened reveling shirtless Zayn " Oh Hey Niall , what's up ? " 

" erm Master i wanted to talk to you if that's alright ? " niall said 

" first of all Niall please Don't call me Master that makes me feel Old " niall said and leaned to niall's ear to whisper " plus you can call me Master While i fuck you " Zayn licked Niall's earlobe and bit it softly 

Niall flushed pink Zayn thinks it's cute 

" come on in Niall " he pulled niall to his bed and closed the door behind them 

" so , what do you wanna talk about ? " zayn asked he was sitting on his bed facing Niall infront of him 

" erm i was thinking um don't you wanna umm have sex with me ? i mean that's what i am here for right ? " niall finished fiddling with his hand 

" Niall erm i don't think you are ready , have you ever had sex with anyone ? " 

Niall blushed red again " N-no " niall replaid 

" OMG !! your a virgin Niall !? " Zayn yelled he was shocked .. fuck niall is virgin !

" niall please go back to your room " zayn commanded

" But I- " 

" Niall please " zayn pleaded 

niall nodded but before he left he did something .. he never thought he'd do .. he ran to Zayn and crashed his lips into his .. Zayn froze at first then kissed back .. the kiss was sweet and pationate , they pulled back for Air and stared into each Other eyes " Niall ... "  
" sorry if i crossed the line .. but ... i had to do it " Niall mumbled 

" it's Okay " zayn smiled 

" i'm gona go back to my room " niall said and left the room Quickly

Niall loved the Kiss Zayn's lips were soft yet rough .. he hoped he'll be able to kiss him again 

~ Next Morning ~  
Zayn got up first .. he decided that he'll make breakfast for Them he went to the kitchen he decided on making Pancakes , eggs , bacon , sausages Perfect Breakfast 

Niall woke up later he looked around him He was alone in the room he got up and went downstairs they were laughter and noises coming from the kitchen .. 

Niall couldn't hold his laughter Zayn Harry And louis Were coverd in flour eggs and Chocolate syrup !

when they heard a laughter their eyes snapped to the kitchen door " Mornin' " niall said 

" Oh hey Niall we were making breakfast but the two idiots here wanted to do a food fight " Zayn glared at lou and Haz but it didn't last long because his face broke into a grin 

Niall walked to them and stood infront of Zayn he took the Chocolate syrup off zayn's cheek with his finger and licked it " umm you taste good Zayn " Niall sort of moaned 

Zayn blushed and stormed out of the kitchen to take a shower or maybe to hide his hard on Niall decided that he didn't care if he were a virgin he wants to have Sex with Zayn he's living a new life with Zayn and he likes it 

After They All took showers including Niall .. They ate cereal " Go Change Guys let's go shopping " Zayn said smiling 

after a long Day of Shopping they went to every and each Shop they bought literally everything from boxers to socks .. It wasn't just for Niall it was for harry louis and even Zayn bought himself stuff , Niall was hungry so they stopped in Macdonald's 

They entered the house with more than 200 shopping bags Zayn Sat on the coush sighing  
" Thanks Zayn " Harry and louis kissed zayn " Welcome babes " after that They took their stuff and went to their room .. Niall stood in the doorway awkwardly 

Niall walked to Zayn and sat beside him on the coush " Thank you Zayn " he said  
Zayn smiled and pulled Niall closer to him " my pleasure babe " Zayn kissed the top of Niall's head 

They All Went to bed after having dinner together .. Niall couldn't sleep though He was thinking Zayn is really nice and caring and Sexy as Fuck  
Niall Should really pay zayn back i mean he bought him clothes from shops he hasn't Dreamed to Walk beside them not to buy from them and not just that He started to like Zayn , So What if he's a virgin ?? he wants Zayn to take his virginity ! 

\- Next Morning  
Niall woke up first he made breakfast for all of them you know the normal : pancakes and eggs bavon and stuff he went to Their bedroom to wake Haz and lou .. " Lou wake up " he shook him lightly Lou groaned and opened his eyes he did the same process with Harry " morning Guys i made breakfast " niall said grinning widely 

" Why so happy Ni ? " harry asked in his morning voice one word ' hot ' 

" Oh you two may or may not know soon " niall said and winked before leaving the room 

he knocked lightly on Zayn's door .. no response he opened the door quietly stepping inside Zayn'


	5. New Slave ( Virgin Niall ) 3 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and louis teaching Niall how to be a slut and Ziall smut Next chapter i swear !

he opened the door quietly stepping inside Zayn's figure was burried under the duvet niall walked closer to the bed and shook him lightly " Zayn " he whispered .. " Zayn wake up " Zayn groaned and coverd his face further in the pillow mumbling a " No " ! 

" Come on Zayn please " Niall pleaded 

Zayn gave up and opened his eyes " morning Ni " he smiled at niall 

" Morning Zayn i made breakfast come down when you're done " niall said gleefully

Niall was about to leave but something stopped him Zayn got up from his bed he was wearing nothing but a tight black btiefs his muscles on display niall stared at his perfect tanned six - packs Damn he wants to put wiped cream on and lick them All .. Niall blushed at his thought 

Zayn was rubbing his eyes like a child which niall think it's cute Niall left before Zayn noticing that he was staring but little did he knew Zayn Noticed everything ! 

they Ate their breakfast and Zayn has to go somewhere for work " i gotta go " Zayn announced getting up from his chair 

he pecked Harry's lips then louis " Thanks for the breakfast baby " Zayn said kissing Niall and left the house or ' mansion ' Niall blushed at the word ' baby ' !

" um - Guys i need your help " Niall said 

" With What ? " Louis asked 

" see i am a Vir - Vi - a V " Niall stuttered 

" Niall " Harry Yelled ! 

" a Virgin " niall said looking down embarrassingly . 

" Ni it's okay there's nothing to embarrassed from , so what do you exactly need from us ?" Louis said softly 

" When Zayn knew i was virgin he refused to have sex with me but i want to i don't care if i am a virgin this is my new life and i am getting used at it So Tonight i want to have sex with him so will you help me ? " Niall finished fidgeting with his fingers 

louis and Harry exchanged looks before harry spoke " i have a plan come on i'll show you something " Harry dragged niall up stairs to the Sex room Louis on their heels 

Harry opened the door flickering the lights on " See Niall this is Zayn's special room His Sex Room it has every kind of sex toys flavored lube condoms everything he never fucked us here so let's take a couple of stuff and make you ready for tonight " Harry Winked and Niall blushed 

While Harry was searching for a peach flavored lube he noticed a black lace thong " Damn that's sexy " he picked it up waving it in their faces .

" This Will make Zayn Fuck you over and over till you have babies " Harry said 

they went to Zayn's room tidying it up a bit before taking rose petals and candles and spreading it across the room " Perfect " Harry cheered high-fiving louis 

" See what we gona do know is make you act a needy slut and how to beg for his cock he likes that " it was louis this time 

" You'll sit on your knees patting your eyelashes at him sucking him off never break eye contact " louis said showing niall how to do it 

" Call him master or Daddy cuz it's hot .. " Harry said 

" Plead him to fuck you like ' Fuck me master please i am your slut ' " harry added 

" touch your body sexually like punch your nipple or rub your dick and moan loudly that's a turn on " louis said 

" to sum it all up come on let's watch a porn video to tell you what to do " Harry said grabbing the laptop and sitting on the bed Lou and Niall sat on each side of him The video began and niall was hardening because it was so hot the way the guy was pleading for the Other to fuck him and how he moans loudly he fucks him hard 

The video had finished " So .. " harry trailed " Show us what you can do niall " Harry said 

Niall sat in between his legs and rubbed his cock through his jeans " Ohh Master i need your cock fuck me hard like the needy slut i am " Niall said patting his eyelashes at harry  
" Fuck Niall you're a slut and now i am hard come help me lou " harry moaned rubbing his cock now Niall blushed at the word ' slut ' 

lou sat in Niall's place inbetween harry's legs harry freed his penis and strocked it he pushed the tip in louis lips lou licked his lips and start sucking hard " Ahhh F-fuckk lou " harry moaned throwing hia head back and tangled his hand in lou's hair pushing him further Niall watched in awe because fuck that's hot  
Harry came with a scream of 'louis' name 

" Niall that's how you suck cocks " louis said as he pulled his head up , his lips are red from sucking and there's a white liquid dripping of the corner of his lips he licked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to make it parts but What i wrote didn't All fit so i had to make parts for larry shippers there's a larry b.j here :)


	6. New Slave ( Virgin Niall ) 4 !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ziall Smut .. Enjoy Lovelies !!

it was 10:00pm When Zayn came home they had prepared dinner and Niall was ready in Zayn's room !

" Where's Niall ? " Zayn asked

" Niall is sick and he's in your room " Louis faked a worried face as he looked at Zayn

" WHAT ?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE ?? " after That Zayn stormed out of the kitchen louis and Harry Followed behind

when Zayn arrived to his room he knocked harry and louis were hiding behind the railing The door opened and zayn was being dragged by his tie inside

Zayn was pressed against The Wall he looked around him seeing The lights were out the only lights Were from the candels and he noticed the rose petals

" Ni are you feelin alright ? " Zayn asked worryingly

Niall crashed his lips into Zayn kissing him hard Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist That's When Zayn noticed that Niall's half Naked .. he pulled back walking further into the room

Niall following behind his silk rope covering his thong " What is this about Ni ?? " zayn asked

" this is about us " Niall walked to Zayn's figure and placed his hand on zayn's cheek he leaned to his ear bitting his earlobe whispering " i want you to Fuck Me ... Master "

" Niall No you're a Vir- "

" i Don't Care either fuck me or i'll let Harry or louis Or maybe both Fuck with their cocks " niall teased and opened his silk rope reviling his thong

That's When Zayn Lost it He pushed Niall to the Wall " So Niall your the New Slut , huh ? " he said rubbing niall through his thong Niall moaned and Nodded . " Yeah Fuck me With your monster cock Master "

Zayn Crashed his lips into niall's sucking a nipping aggressively at his bottom lip  
He Slide his tongue into Niall's mouth both tongues fighting for dominance seconds later they were snogging each Other faces Off Zayn wrapped niall legs around his Waist and lifted him up Their erections rubbing together they moaned into the kiss

Zayn put Niall into the bed and hoverd over him kissing him hard and rubbing his crotch Zayn pulled back to Undress himself and he Took Niall's rope as Well He Was Naked staring At The Thong Niall Wears " Fuck That's so Sexy " he mumbled to himself

he yanked niall up from his hair and sat him down between his legs " Suck me off Slut " He pointed niall's head to his cock , Niall on the Other Side licked his lips hungrily And smirked at Zayn before Taking him into his mouth and popping his head he did excatly the way louis did to Harry licking the tip then Sucking Hard hollowing your cheeks " F-fuckkk Niallll " Zayn screamed cause fuck Niall's Mouth is heaven .. Zayn felt the familiar knot in his stomach he pulled Niall's off him throwing him on the bed .. Niall was disappointed he wanted to taste Zayn's cum  
" Not so soon Bitch " Zayn smirked at Niall's reaction

He took the Thong off  
and spread Niall's legs His pink bum whole Was in display for Zayn he licked his lips and said " Got any lube Slut ? or you like it Raw ? " Zayn asked

Niall reached under the pillow for the strawberry flavoured lube and handed to Zayn " Oh I See you prepared everything , horny much ! " zayn chuckled  
Niall nodded

he coated his forefinger in lube and pushed into Niall's virgin arsehole Niall hissed at the sudden Burn " Oh Shit .. sorry your a virgin i'll stop " Zayn said he was about to take his finger out but Niall stopped him " No I don't care if it's burn or i am a virgin i want you to fuck me Rough or not " Niall said

Zayn mumbled ' okay ' and pushed his finger again niall hissed but zayn start curling his finger Niall moaned loudly " More " Zayn added another finger streatching him

" 'M Ready Zayn " Niall moaned he looked so beautiful Under Zayn begging to be fucked by zayn

Zayn coated his Dick with lube And pushed into Niall , Niall moaned in pain and pleasure he waited for Niall to adjust  
" Move " Niall moaned throwing hia head back on the pillows .. Zayn pushed his Cock out before slamming back in

" Ahhh Z-zayn That Feels Sooo goodd Ohh " Niall moaned

Zayn slapped his ass cheek and Niall moaned louder " I'm not Zayn , Who am I to you ?? "

" Master .. Fuck me harder master till i can't walk tomortow Ahhh " Niall moaned out As Zayn fucked him harder and Faster

Niall was close so he reached for his cock but Zayn slapped his hand " Your not allowed to touch yourself slut " Niall moaned louder when zayn called him ' Slut ' Zayn started rubbing his cock " I-m C-cumming Ahhhh ZAYN " Niall cummed all over his stomach and Zayn's hand

that sent Zayn over the edge He Came afterwards filling Niall's up Zayn licked his hand and jumped on the bed with Niall he kissed niall letting him taste himself " That was so hot Niall " Zayn smiled .. but his smile dropped when he realised that he took Niall's virginity " Oh Shit Niall i took your virginity Oh " Zayn sat up " Zayn .. " Zayn didn't turn around Niall pulled Zayn Down and got on top of him " listen Zayn i planned All This and i wanted you to take my virginity and that was the best Sex ever So Will you chill ?? i like it here .. i umm Like you Zayn " as Niall said that he flushed Red and hid his face in the crock of Zayn's neck .. Niall lifted his head up gently so They face each other " So your not sick , huh ? " Zayn teased

" No " Niall said still red

Zayn kissed him " i like you two Niall " Zayn said as he pulled back .

They cuddled into each other arms and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again For the parts thingy !! if you read this i am sorry ! Thanks Guys i'll do Four-some In the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> please if you like it please comment and tell me what you think ?? should i do ziam and Ziall ??


End file.
